The effects on Shinji's death
by smilo
Summary: An original character called Max took on Shinji's place while Shinji dies in a horrible accident. Now the original character must find out if he really is Max, or really Shinji Ikari?
1. prologue

The Effects of Shinji's Death

_**Author's notes: I don't Hate Shinji... I just wish he had believed in himself because if he believes in himself, he will get not one, but three girls!**_

_**This part will tell about Max's past. He doesn't go into details because he want to forget of being trick like a

* * *

**_

I just never understood why I left. I just remembered that where I lived, people depended on me to be someone I wasn't.

I took a train, because it was cheaper than taking an airplane. The train was full when I entered. I took a nap, knowing that I wanted to start a fresh new start.

Let me tell you my past, as directly as possible:

* * *

I was a hero.

I helped every one, and I didn't wanted anything in return.

people respected me of that decicion, however, they always gave me something: money, swords, guns,bullets, bow & arrows, glasses for my eyes, laser, iguana, geckoes, musical instuments, lessons to play music, and xxx comics

I was so happy for helping other people, but I always wonder why people gave me stuff.

It turns out that they didn't respected me at all. they were afraid of me, and they gave me stuff to not kill them.

I was shocked.

Then, I got kidnapped.

I wanted to get out there.

The people who kidnepped me were ninjas.

They thought that I was someone the person who taught their leader, Naruto Uzumaki.

They said Naruto died, and blames Sauske and Sakura for letting him die.

I said no.

Then they said that since I knew their secret, they would kill me, or learn their secrets.

I prefer to learn their ways.

Their ways is to make their enemies crazy, by sex, or do complicated things.

It took me a year to surpass everyone, even the teachers!

They knew that I would pass their expectation.

I was going to get a promotion, until there were other ninjas attacking the dojo.

The dojo was saved, but I got kiddnapped, again.

Their leader was Saske Uchiha.

Again, I got confused from the teacher.

same option: same asnwer

They taught me how to be invisible, and use killer magic.

In one year, I surpass everyone, even the leader.

I was going to get promotion, until another attack.

Their Dojo was almost destroyed, and I got kidnapped, again

I got confused by the leader who taught Sakura, only this time, Sakura was the one who talked to me.

Again, same option, and the same answer.

This one is the twist: this time I had to pleasure Sakura ( She is Stunning as she is evil. I always wonder if the leader and Sakura had any feelings for each other.)

They taught me to control my powers better

And again, I passed everyone, except to Sakura.

Then, there were another giant fight: This one every dojo attacked the dojo I am in.

I got so angry that I killed everyone with one blow, using a killer technique, in which I called it _Silent Slashes of Doom_, because the slashes killed everone, and showed no mark that people died.

I left the place

* * *

Now we got to this point.

What was I doing when you were listening my summary?

I fell asleep, because I didn't slept for three days

* * *

When I woke up, the train was empty. I looked around the area I was. It was empty.

I checked the whole train for someone. I even checked if there was a conductor, but I forgotten that the train was electrical, and there was supposed to be no one driving the train.

When I got back to my seat, I saw someone near me. I was shocked because I just checked the train, and no one was here!

"Hello, what is your name?" I said, asking the person's name.

"My name is Shinji Ikari" He said, being very timid, "What is your name?"

"My name is Max." I said, "Where are you going?"

" I am going to see my family," He said, " What is the point of going to see them, if the only living parent is your father?"

"How did your mom died?" I asked, wanting to know more

"I don't even remembered." Shinji said, almost wanting to cry.

"Does your father cares about you?" I asked, trying to make him feel better.

"No," he said, "He doesn't care about me. He left me with my aunt and uncle. They didn't took me any pictures of me, nor talked to my father, only a few days ago. I bet he wouldn't recognize me. I bet he would think you are his son."

"Oh," I said, "Is he going to pick you up?"

"No," He said, "One of his workers is going to pick me up. I got her picture."

When he showed me the picture, it was a picture of a woman, bending down on her knees, showing her clevelege.

I thought he was showing his dirty picture, but it turns out that the woman is actually will pick him up.

"Does she knows you?" I asked.

"Nope, she just mailed it to me, and believes that I would be the right person."

I started to plan to take away his place, and make it mine.

"Where's your next's stop?" I asked.

"It will come in one minute." He said, "Why?"

"I was planning to make a fresh new start, that's why." I responded

"I wish I could do that." He said, being sad.

"Sometimes it is better to be in someone else's place." I said

Then the train stopped

"So bye Max," He said almost walking out the door.

I was lucky because nobody was around to see I was about to do.

I got near Shinji, grabbed his picture, and punched him. I put him back to a seat.

As I left, I said "In this case, I will become Shinji Ikari, until you want it back. I promise"

After I left the train, the train was destroyed by a giant monster! I was shocked because I wanted to start a new life, while the real Shinji died, never knowing if he was going to be a happy new life, or a miserable one. The only thing on my mind was this: _Shinji, I promise that I will make your life better, and I hope that you won't be angry that I took your identity.

* * *

_

_**Author's notes: I will try to update this story as much as possible, at least one per month.**_


	2. first lie

_**The Effects of Shinji's Death**_

_**Author's notes:If every one thinks I killed Shinji at the prologue, then you are wrong!**_

_**1: Shinji never dies in the story.**_

_**2: Shinji (The one that you know and love/hate) dies, at the end of the story, before the epilogue**_

_**I am not that heartless to kill Shinji! I want Shinji "to live better"!**_

_**I ... I just want to write down this story (In this case is Max's point of view) until :**_

_**1: people still doesn't understand why I am writing this story**_

_**2: I get in the end of the story**_

_**3: if anyone finds out the name of a movie that I only copied one thing (I forgot the movie, but made me want to write this story.)**_

_**if you want to know... the movie is about a guy having a friend, but the friend is the leader of the group. In the end, the guy's "friend" was him. **_

_**In case these happens, I will write to explain about everything, Why "Shinji" dies and Max took in his place (both scientific and magically)**_

_**Another Author's notes: I don't own Evangelion, I just like writing

* * *

**_

I was still in shock on what had happened. Shinji Dying from a footstep a giant monster.

"_Why did I do that?_" I asked myself, "_All I ever wanted is to find a place to live. If I knew this is going to happen again, I would have save him. I don't care at what cost!_"

As I ran away, I had a glimpse of a school-girl, a few blocks away, at the empty street. She had blue hair, and for some reason, had red eyes.

As I tried to look again, I saw that she disappeared

"_Creepy,_" I thought, "_Maybe she dyes her hair blue,and has contact lenses, and can run very fast._"

Then I noticed a blue compact car, with someone in it.

"_Maybe if I ask nicely, they can drive us out of here_" I thought,"_ If they say no, I could use my ninjustu skills to kill the person and drive away. At least convince the person to say yes._"

When I saw the driver, the face looked familiar. I took out the picture that I stole from Shinji. It was the same person in the picture. It was Misato Katsuragi. she was also was wearing the same clothes on the picture.

"_My life depends on a slut?_" I thought to myself, "_ I just hope that she isn't really a slut. I also wonder if that the only reason she wore it to make fun of me._"

"Are you Misato?" I asked

"Yes," she said, "well get inside."

As I got inside, I was relief that I got away. we drove a minute before the monster stomped where the car was parked

"What is your name?" she asked.

"_Tell her that your name is Shinji Ikari, Max!_" I thought

"Well?"

"My name is Shinji Ikari." I responded

"Well as you know, I am Misato Katsuragi." she said

"What was that thing?" I asked

"That is an Angel" she said, "but not the one from the heaven. Those angels want to attack the cities, destroying all lives on Earth."

"oh," I said

after that, Misato didn't talked for a while. It started to fell akward

* * *

Misato's POV 

"As long as he keeps quiet, I won't die." I thought

I remembered what Ritsuko told me about Shinji.

I just couldn't believe that I was sitting next to a killer. Why did I had to give him my picture?

* * *

Memory from God POV 

As Ritsuko was waiting for Misato, she got her notes ready to explain about Shinji.

"Damn, where is that woman?" She thought, "I hope she gets here sober, then at least there won't be any troubles other than the Angels."

After Ritsuko said that, Misato entered into her ofice.

"_Speaking of the devil_" thought Ritsuko, while Misato took a seat

" Misato, can you tell me why did you take so long?" Asked Risuko

" I trying to think up a way to talk to the kid." She responded

"That's is why I wanted to talk to you," said Risuko, "I want to tell you more about Shinji."

"How bad can he be?" Misato asked, "All teenage boys are starting with their puberty. why is Shinji any different?"

"It is not that," Risuko said, " It is Max."

"I thought we were going to talk about Shinji." asked Misato, "Who is Max?"

"Max is an alter ego for Shinji," Reported Risuko, "He is the evil side of Shinji."

"When did he first appeard?"

"When shinji was 7 years old."

"Is it the time when her mother died?"

"Yes, about a week later."

"how bad is he?"

"He makes serial killers kind people."

"How many did he kill?"

"All of Kobe."

"That must of took..."

"Five hours."

"Did he use..."

"Knifes, guns, explosives, swords, bombs... you name it, he did it."

Misato was shocked. how can a seven year old kid destroy everyone in Kobe in five hours.

"How can it be worse?"

"The police treat him as the most wanted person, Dead or Alive."

"How did he escaped?"

" People thought that he killed himself in one of the explosions."

"How?" Misato asked. One thing to belive that a kid killed everyone in Kobe, but killed himself?

"He went inside a building, filled with explosives, and blew up the building, and he had no time to escape. He died in the building."

"The how come I am going to pick up Shinji? Shouldn't he be dead then?" Misato was confused on how a person considered dead was alive.

"Mr. Ikari couldn't believe that his son died. He told the staff to find his son. few years ago, we found him. He was living in a countryside with a young couple and was taking care of them. It was hard because they lived in a forest and the nearest city is 20 miles away."

"So, how did you find him?"

"He killed one of our men. One of the men said that Shinji hated people who took pictures of him. We thought it was a killer. Few weeks later, the old family was having a heart attack, and forced Shinji to go to the city."

"It can't just be the smilarities" Misato responded, " I know that you will need blood samples to know if that person is really Shinji."

"I'm getting to that point," Risuko then said to herself ,_ "can't she be a little more patient? I want her to live at least one hour"_ then said to Misato," Shinji got the doctor and went to the old home. He said that he wanted a heart transplant on the old person. They checked the DNA if they matched. It didn't."

"Does NERV have the DNA of Shinji before he left?" asked Misato, " Or did Gendo gave part of his DNA to check if that person is Shinji?"

"We have the DNA of Shinji, so we didn't need the blood of Gendo."

"So? what is the point?"

"He called himself Max."

"Can't be that bad, can it?"

"The doctors found out that he isn't the grandchild they thought they was."

"maybe they got the wrong child..."

"They can't have babies when they were young... They have AIDS."

"what is AIDS?" Misato asked, wondering about it, "is a defective on an organ?"

"It is a virus that destroys the immune systems, but circularory and Lymph and it is uncurable. "

"In which explains why they thought Shinji was their grandson. Why did Shinji let himself call Max?"

"They also have amnesia, which explain why he let called himself Max"

"We don't know. Maybe he needed a place to stay, or wanted to help the couple."

"How long did the couples have to live?"

"They were due five years ago."

"They were lucky."

"Nope. When the doctors saw the heart, it was very healthy, healthier than any living thing. They checked the wife. Same results. What makes it more weird is that They don't have AIDS anymore. What makes it more weird is that they don't have amnesia anymore."

"Maybe Shinji is a priest." Said Misato, jokingly.

"That makes it a mystery. There were no changes, the foods are the same, and treated them like a doctor. He also bathe them."

"Then shouldn't Shinji have AIDS then?"

"Another mystery, no. He came in contact with AIDS, and the virus bounced away from the virus. It is now used to destroy AIDS in advanced state"

"Thanks godness that we actually have a cure for AIDS."

"Just remember two things: One, don't make Shinji angry. Second, Don't you ever take a picture of him!"

"Oh... I just send a picture of me, trying to make him excited."

"Misato..." SAid Risuke, when she heard that," Lets hope he doesn't get very angry."

* * *

Max (shinji) POV 

"So tell me," I said, "do normally wear this clothing?"

"Nope," she said,"I wore this so you can identify me."

"how do you know if I am really Shinji?" I asked

"Don't worry, I know you are the real Shinji." She said

"how?" I asked

She paused. She was sweating a bit, and was showed that she was afraid. she was like that for a while.

"because," she finally responded," you have that picture of me, don't you?"

"yes." I said. I wanted to change the topic, because I could sense that she wanted to. "who will going to destroy the monster?"

"you will" she said

"Wait, what?" I said

* * *

_**Next chapter coming up! Will Max do what Shinji does? or will he keep his promise of being a better Shinji?**_

**_(Shinji appears)_**

**_Shinji: Hello, Author_**

**_Author: (shocked) Shinji, is that you?_**

**_Shinji: Yes._**

**_(Author rips Shinji's heart out. Starts eating the heart)_**

**_Author: I can believe that I am really losing my mind. _**

**_(Takes a big bite of the heart)_**

**_Shinji: (Shouting) GIVE ME BACK MY HEART!!!_**

**_Author: Don't worry, you will produce a new heart in a few minutes. In the meantime... _**

**_(Takes shinji's brain out. Shinji lays down on the floor, emotionless) _**

**_(Author sings "Brains")_**


End file.
